The present invention relates to miniature baseball games of the table-top variety and is more particularly directed to an improved pitching mechanism and ball construction for such a game which together provide a greater degree of player control of the ball trajectory during pitching.
Miniature baseball game of the table-top variety which utilize mechanical pitching and batting mechanisms have been available for some time. It is well-known that the success of such games depends to a large extent on the degree of player involvement in the game. This in turn is related to how closely the game can be made to duplicate the various aspects of a real baseball game. To this end, numerous attempts have been made to increase player involvement by employing mechanisms which allow greater control of the ball's trajectory during the pitching operation. The present invention achieves a greatly increased degree of pitching control with a relatively simple and easily constructed pitching mechanism and ball construction.